Control
by Aloemilk
Summary: Ron has gotten a new office and Hermione has a perfect plan to celebrate it. Quite explicit, so if this is not your cup of tea, then move on ;


Hermione had been planning on doing this ever since Ron had told her he was getting his own office. She had been doing research on the proper spell to surprise him with on his first day there. She had chosen to wear a skirt that day and had taken her knickers off before wandering from her office toward his.

It was going to be perfect.

She had checked the time it would take her to reach his office, but it seemed to take longer now. She walked as fast as she could manage without attracting attention, barely stopping to ask an Auror if he knew whether Ron was alone in his office.

"I've been around for a while and haven't seen anyone come in or out," he replied, looking at her briefly before going back to his work.

"Thank you," she said and continued to Ron's door.

She hadn't been in his office before, and she couldn't help but think this was going to be the most incredible way of getting familiar with it.

She reached the door and looked around quickly to ensure people weren't paying attention to her. Then, she touched her wand to her throat and whispered, "_Tunelis vocera_." She felt the sudden warmth spread through her throat, indicating the spell had been successful. Now she knew her voice would be heard loud and clear but only in the confines of his office, without anyone else being able to hear her whisper.

She moved her wand to touch the panel of wood. "It makes me hot just thinking of how in control you must look in your new office. Do you have any idea what I'd like to have you do to me? To give you a hint, it involves me being on my knees and at your mercy."

Just as expected, the door opened quickly only a few seconds after she'd finished her sentence.

Unfortunately, it was Harry the one opening the door. _That_ was totally unexpected and not part of her plans.

"You two are really lucky it was _me_ who had to listen to that, Hermione." The smirk he wore was what embarrassed her the most, and that was saying something. "At least you can trust _I_ won't go around telling anyone."

Harry motioned Hermione to enter the office. It was only then that she saw a second door that opened to another room.

"I won't be in my office for a while. I hope that'll be enough time for you two. Meanwhile, I'll just try to forget what I heard." The smirk never left his face as he got out of Ron's office, closing the door behind him.

"Merlin, Hermione," Ron said. She noticed the tips of his ears were red, but he was smiling widely. "You should see your face!" He got up from his chair and walked to her, still smiling.

"Funny, is it?" she asked when he stopped really close to her, but not close enough to touch her. "I had planned that for _days_, and now it's ruined!"

"You like me in control, don't you?" he replied, clearly ignoring her distress.

She had to force her head back to be able to look to his eyes. They were full of mischief... and lust.

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore. Harry knows what we're doing here!"

Ron didn't reply, instead he pressed against her until she was squeezed between him and the door. Then, still looking directly into her eyes, he took his wand and closed the other door to Harry's office with a silent spell. She also felt the door behind her click closed. He kept doing slight movements with his wand, so she guessed he was still doing a few silent spells.

"Ron, don't. I'm too embarrassed to get in the mood!"

"No, Hermione. You're not embarrassed, because I don't want you to. You want me to be in control, don't you?" He turned her so she was facing the door; she responded with a rapid intake of breath and by pressing her hands against the door. She felt him press against her again, his breath on her ear. "Well, then. I am."

"Ron, I..." She felt his hand make its way to the front button of her skirt. After undoing it, he slid his hand down.

"Don't talk." He groaned when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear, instinctively grinding against her. "I know you can be noisy, but I didn't do a silencing spell. You'll have to keep quiet."

Maybe she _could_ get in the mood, after all. What with the way his hot breath caressed her ear... or the feel of his fingers rubbing her clit with slow, circular motions. She couldn't help it, she pressed against his already swollen cock as her pleasure built just from his fingers on her.

Their breathing quickened and their bodies danced with their rapidly increasing lust. Suddenly, he turned her to face him again, ripping her blouse open, buttons flying in all directions. She barely had time to think that a _Reparo _would be needed when he freed her nipples so they'd be above the rim of her bra and, taking her from the armpits, he raised her up more than a foot from the ground.

"Ron!" she exclaimed as her back slammed against the door.

"Quiet," he replied, and started sucking on her breasts.

Her feet scratched the wood a few times before she gave up and just locked her legs around him, surrendering to the sensations of his tongue on her. Her hips undulated against his navel, trying to create friction against her core. Only a few moments had passed before he carried her to his desk.

With an arm he cleaned it of the few things on it, and sat her there. "On your knees, facing away from me," he said in a commandeering, throaty voice as he took his Auror robes off and opened his trousers.

She obeyed—what a feeling, to be under his command—and turned to be on all fours on his desk. She closed her eyes, trying to give herself completely to the experience.

He hooked his fingers on the waist of her skirt, which had been scrunched on her hips as they'd rubbed together against the door. He took it off slowly, sliding it down her legs and under her knees.

She was sure it had been thrown off mindlessly to its own fate somewhere in the office.

"Great sight, you can't imagine," he said in an even huskier voice. "You're so wet you're glistening." She felt him enter a finger into her, then two. She moaned.

"Perfect," he commented, before he started using his tongue.

She could hear herself breathing almost like in a whimper, her hips responding to his explorations. He considered himself an expert in making her come that way, a student that had excelled in this particular subject. She could never tell him wrong when she felt this way. If he was cocky, it was for a reason.

She was close to climaxing when he moved away from her to then set her knees apart on the desk until she barely could keep the position. She felt him pressing his fingers inside her again, stretching her walls and rubbing her centre within.

An intense groan escaped her, but this time he didn't tell her to keep quiet. Then he smeared a bit of her lubrication between the crack of her buttocks, circling her anus a couple of times. His hand kept going to her lower back and upper, to finally press her firmly down from between the shoulder blades until her chest touched the table.

"Stay this way," he said, a hand fisting her hair. And plunged into her.

She realised as soon as he started moving that this was a great position for her. She felt her orgasm building almost immediately. "Oh, God," she said.

"You're not coming yet. Not yet."

She was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold it. "I'm too close."

He responded by pumping harder. "Don't. Come. Yet," he groaned. He grabbed her buttocks, smearing his thumbs on her juices again, his movement inside her never faltering.

He squeezed her ass. His thumbs travelled to the rim of her entrance, massaging the tender skin and feeling his own member in and out of her. A hand abandoned her heated flesh, which came down hard on her as he slapped her.

She came, whimpering and trembling, her body resenting her position but welcoming the heightened sensibility it forced on her muscles. She trembled with sensations, her walls clutching him as he tried to find his own climax by thumping ceaselessly into her.

"Oh gods, Hermione!" he let out loudly when he finally found it.

He moved erratically inside her a few more times before sliding out. "Come here," he said, and she sat facing him again. He hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder, both trying to catch their breaths back.

"You screamed my name," she commented a few minutes later.

"Yeah, couldn't help it. It was amazing!" he replied, raising his head to look at her with an impossibly wide grin.

"You told me you hadn't done a silencing spell. You did, didn't you?" It was her time to smirk now.

"Of course I did," he told her, his smile turning cocky. "You _are_ noisy, after all."

"Am I? 'Cause it was _you_ who couldn't hold it back!"

"You lost control first, love," he replied. He kissed her. "Just like I wanted you to."

"Welcome to your office," she said.

* * *

Little somethin' somethin' I wrote for redheadsarehot as a bday present. Control!Ron is just too hot. I can only understand Hermione in this.

Thanks to Pili (again!!) for betaing :D


End file.
